Un père fantastique, Monsieur France
by checkboard
Summary: To say the Frenchman was good with kids was an understatement. He could keep even the youngest of children elated for hours on end, and engrossed the elder kids of the town with his tales of war and piracy. One-shot!


**AN::** Hello there! Thanks for taking the time to check this little one-shot out! I haven't posted anything for Hetalia onto this site before, and my writing isn't even close to being best, but I hope it's at least decent!

* * *

He wasn't sure how long those women had been observing him from the side of the path, or what it was that prompted them to do so, but France did not complain. Normally, the Frenchman would go for the obvious answer, and simply assume that the women had stopped to marvel at his striking appearance and irresistible charm like many did when they passed him on the street. But their reactions were far too different in comparison to the usual.

First of all, there were no secret glances or winks, no breathy sighs or flushed cheeks. He couldn't blow any kisses their way, as they were talking among themselves, giggling and squealing softly every once in a while. No, in fact, France was far too occupied to do much in response to the softly spoken ladies huddled underneath the mottled shade of a nearby oak tree. The park was deemed a friendly and carefree area for both the young and elderly people of France to enjoy. The personification was determined for the natural hotspot to uphold the title, and did his part to assist the citizens; by playing with the village children and keeping them entertained.

To say the Frenchman was good with kids was an understatement. He was famous among many, most obviously due to his status as a nation, but additionally because of his behaviour towards the youngest members of the community. He could keep the youngest of children elated for hours on end, amusing them with the stories of his past and the secrets he had discovered along the way. The elder kids of the town, although trickier to keep occupied, were engrossed with his many tales of war and piracy. His jokes about the Englishmen could also provoke a smile on anyone's lips. Some even believed that babies were most happiest when the presence of their personification was near, and France proved this to be fact. No matter what woes the country went through, the public always seemed to find a smile to spare for France.

It was after a few more hushed minutes of simply watching him that one of the young women plucked up the courage to approach the personification. She swiped a strand of hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear as she examined the tall nation. France, currently standing tall with a small child of 4 years scooped up in his arms, noticed her a few moments later, and flashed an award-winning grin in her direction. She blushed faintly, and fidgeted nervously as the Frenchman opened his mouth to speak.  
"Bonjour madam, ça va?" He spoke in a rich tone that could almost be described as honey-like, eyelashes fluttering over his eyes as he admired her from where he stood.  
"O-Oh, bien, monsieur France." She hummed softly in reply, allowing her lips to curl up into a faint smile. "I'm sorry if you caught us staring, but we were just admiring how well you are at handling children."  
France blinked in meager surprise. "Oh... Well... Thank you!" He stuttered, placing the child in his arms down to his feet, watching as he ran back to his parent. It wasn't custom for him to receive flat out compliments such as that; the people he amused commonly showed their appreciation through applause or genuine smiles as they lead their children out of the park.

The woman nodded, before a small sigh of content escaped from between her lips. "It's the truth. You are a great man. A great man to represent our great country." France blushed slightly at those words and soundlessly adjusted his tie. "Perhaps one day... If nations can, anyway, you should consider your own family. You'd be a fantastic father, monsieur." She added, stepping away from him at the distant call of her name from her group of companions. "I... I just thought that you should know... Until next time, monsieur! Adieu!"

Within a few short minutes, the woman and her beautiful friends had left the open fields of the park. France was left alone in the middle of the footpath, with only his thoughts as company. Of course, he had considered children numerous times; he too believed that his parenting skills would at least be decent enough. But the mere fact that another civilian had spotted his passion for nurturing children made his heart flutter happily. Perhaps when the time was right, he could consider such an amazing prospect. Until that time, he would continue to help his country thrive, by educating the young on the history of their land, and offering them the wise words of a nation that had lived throughout the generations.


End file.
